


【涉零】独占欲

by Sherry_Troyard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Troyard/pseuds/Sherry_Troyard
Summary: 一个没头没尾的日日树涉吃醋小描写。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	【涉零】独占欲

疼痛。

身体被异物侵入的感觉并不好受。而且他神经高度紧绷，脑子里只有一个念头：日日树涉疯了。

“零，放松。”

他就不该纵容眼前的男人为所欲为。中午的轻音部是休憩的好场所，他本来正就着柔软的红丝绒沉沉睡去，却被某人亲醒；来者解开了长长的马尾辫，一头银发铺天盖地禁锢了他。

“我有想跟零一起做的事情。”

日日树涉温热的唇落在他裸露的肌肤上。额头、眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨。湿润而柔软的舌偶尔伸出一角舔舐，朔间零被这种跳动的痒意激出呻吟，错觉自己才是吸血鬼的猎物。

“零可以答应我吗？”

冰凉的手触上发烫的身躯，四处游走。答应什么？朔间零想要开口问，却被用力吻住，舌头被日日树涉带着跳舞，抑制不住的唾液因舞步交换溢出，透明丝线在喘息间如蛛网诱捕。

“让我们开始吧，零。”

那双手抚过他的背，沿着脊椎一路往下，至尾椎时指节曲起，指尖步步轻点。痒意随着日日树涉的动作蔓延，朔间零不由得抬起腰，令那人找了空隙继续行进，最后停在迦南的入口。

“零在害怕吗？”

他害怕吗？人类对与未知总是本能地心存恐惧，不是吗？他看见日日树涉的眼里暗流涌动，欲望翻腾——不只是情欲，紧绷的脸部线条由愤怒雕刻。朔间零害怕的不是日日树涉正在做的事。

“好紧，零。“

冰冷的液体随着指节在甬道里搅动。一节、两节、三节。之后是开拓。一根、两根、三根。朔间零喉咙里几乎要逼出嘤咛。门外有脚步声越来越近；日日树涉依然没有停下动作。

“我要进来了。”

高热袭来。日日树涉的抽离和进入带给他疼痛与微不可察的快感——然而当他狠狠撞上某处时，朔间零再也不能认知痛觉。他全身的感觉都依附于那一点上，源源不断的快乐因冲撞而倍增累加，直至他无法承受。白光与浊液同时自他身体里迸开。

“这样的零只属于我一个人。”

日日树涉抱着他，在额上留下一个吻，笨拙得好似他们从未拥抱过，好似刚刚的一切并未发生过。总而言之是占有欲作祟；朔间零反而安下心来，甚至觉得有些好笑。

于是他咬上他的唇，还给他一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试写erotica……虽然奇奇怪怪但我写起来很爽嗯。


End file.
